Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-24.253.222.240-20150211135536/@comment-154.68.4.72-20150219152103
I will add a few things since you are downplaying Masaki's feats from volume 7 and making Lina looks better. Lina destriyed Tatsuya's arm because of Brionac, a weapon allowing her to use her SC magic for individual combat and she would have likelyy won if she had not held back. With her Brionac Miyuki would have never won against her. Here is what Masaki did in v7: -Killed several terrorrists in the parking. -Was killing many other terrorists all alone to the point he was panting due to his large usage of Rupture, he also dispelled several illusions with wide area interference, all this while mixed with volunteers The other scion of the Ten Master Clans joined the volunteers at China Street. Amid the enemies running to and fro, one man passed through them accompanied by blossoming crimson flowers and made contact with the unit fighting against the invasion force. The protective gear he wore was obtained from one of the wounded. Pressed against cover, his left hand tightly gripped the glowing red CAD as Masaki panted loudly. This was the exhaustion caused by repeated use of Rupture. In addition, the enemy's attacks switched from mobile armors to magic, causing exhaustion to set in earlier. Phantoms advanced in waves. They were called phantoms because they didn't have an actual body and were illusions created by Ancient Magic. Masaki didn't use the Specialized CAD in his left hand and operated the Generalized CAD on his left wrist. Interference strength expanded outwards. With only a wooden idol left behind, the phantom illusions vanished. In order to create a wide area interference strength and dispel all the phantoms, this exhausted a lot of Masaki's reserves. His "Rupture" magic was used to evaporate fluids within the target's body. If the target did not contain fluids inside its body, then that magic would have no effect. The enemy's response was incredibly swift. Seeing the first force of bipedal tanks fall under attacks from Rupture, they immediately threw phantom units onto the battlefield. Against illusions created by Ancient Magic with no physical body, Rupture held no meaning. Even without a physical body, the illusions still possessed attack power. They worked in the same way as hypnosis. Humans cut by the illusions would die from the red welt that appeared on their body. While Magicians who applied Data Fortification to themselves could nullify the phantom strikes, volunteers who were not Magicians were not so fortunate. Mixed in with the volunteers, Masaki could only continue to clash against the phantoms while his specialized magic was sealed, all the while desperately searching for the location of the enemy Magicians. -When he became annoyed enough, he finally decided to use an AOE attack, he had not done so previously because of the volunteers, they were more of a burden than help, they are fodder anyway: Exhausted by constantly having to deal with phantom attacks, Masaki changed his mind. He stopped hunting for the enemy's Magicians and decided to massacre all the enemies around him. Until now, he was afraid of dragging the average citizen into the crossfire so he had relied on magic that targeted individual enemies, but if the situation continued progressing the way it had, more and more citizens would suffer. —He was not going to deny that he was getting enraged. Masaki set the area where the enemy was most densely congregated in three man squads as the square shaped execution site. Each side measured 15 meters. Just in case, he kept a 2 meter buffer zone (until now, there was no sign that the enemy forcibly entered the nearby buildings). He operated the CAD on his left wrist and activated the magic. Unrelated to physical obstacles, this was a power that devoured cover in order to alter the phenomena. The initial change was gradual. The enemy soldiers would only feel a slight increase in body heat. However, this would quickly turn into burning hot pain that led the victim to roll around on the floor. Thirty seconds later, their eyes would turn murky and they would be rendered a corpse. This was Heat Magic that relied on the oscillation of fluid molecules, "Kyokan Jigoku". The Magicians of the Ichijou Family specialized in Dispersal-Type Magic that evaporated fluids, but that certainly did not imply they could not use any other magic. With apologies to his friend, Masaki actually suspected the veracity of the "Cardinal Code Hypothesis". If the Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types of Magic were flawlessly interconnected, then weren't they by nature the same entity? This was his gut speaking and not a logical theory. He felt that using systems to categorize magic was simply a matter of convenience. Currently, the magic that Masaki was using, "Kyokan Jigoku", could be described as an inferior version of "Rupture". Compared to "Rupture" that could instantaneously evaporate fluids, "Kyokan Jigoku" required time (nothing more than 30 seconds to a full minute) to increase fluid temperature. By paying the price in sheer firepower, this magic expanded the range from "target object" to "a wide area". Within the summoned cauldron of hell — needless to say, this was a metaphor — rapid destabilization spread throughout the square shaped area. "Kyokan Jigoku" was a magic that directly affected the human body within the targeted area. Thus, it was very difficult to affect Magicians who applied Data Fortification to themselves. On the other hand, that also meant that Magicians were the only ones who could survive the execution site. (Found you!) There were many enemies, but Masaki's instincts told him that this Magician was the one who was responsible for the illusion magic. He charged out from behind the building and sprinted into the "execution site" that was suddenly wide open. The guns pointed in his direction were silenced by allied covering fire. Once more, he raised the handgun-shaped Specialized CAD at the Magician who attempted to flee. He pulled the trigger before the other man had a chance to turn around. A crimson flower blossomed. Masaki eliminated the enemy Magician before he even had time to surrender. Tatsuya praised him in v13 for his outstanding performance: "You too, Ichijou. You were outstanding at Yokohama. Truly the Crimson Prince." He did all of this without his friends to help him and those helping him were a burden, if Zhou had not stopped him he would have done a lot more than this.